kuragehimefandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 6. Take Me Out to the Aquarium
Teaser Amamizukan is scheduled for redevelopment, which worries Kuranosuke more than anyone. Tsukimi is missing her mother and wants to ease her grief by going to the aquarium. Kuranosuke dresses her up and convinces Shuu to take them. However, he doesn't take it very well when Shuu comforts her with a hug. Summary Tsukimi, Mayaya, Chieko, and Banba are in the courtyard of Amamizukan roasting sweet potatoes in a campfire. Mayaya's worried that Banba didn't do things in the right order. As Banba shrugs off her friend's concerns, her afro catches fire. Mayaya freaks out while Banba, still completely blasé about it, walks over to the pool and dunks her head. Tsukimi laughs, enjoying herself, until she remembers having roasted sweet potatoes with her mother. It was something she did with her parents all the time, including the day that her mother collapsed. Tsukimi gets emotional, acknowledging to herself that she's still a mess even years after her mother died. Days like this, the tears just flow, and she really wants to go see jellyfish. Kuranosuke interrupts Shuu while he's working in order to announce that even after breaking into their father's office—again—he still hasn't found his mother's address. His eyes fall on the work that Shuu is currently looking into and is caught by the title, Amamizu Station Area Redevelopment Project. Shuu informs Kuranosuke that Amamizukan is part of the zone, and slated to be turned into a hotel in two years time. Kuranosuke kicks in the door at Amamizukan to announce that they're in trouble, yelling at them that this is no time to be eating potatoes. He reveals the "top-secret document" he borrowed from Shuu. There's a pause before Banba, Mayaya, and Jiji laugh the redevelopment plan off, stating that they'll be fine. Kuranosuke is indignant at their reaction, informing them that not many landlords would be willing to rent out to women without jobs and that losing such a retro building would be a waste. Mayaya abruptly stands up, declaring that their building shall not be lost in as dramatic a way possible. Chieko tells her to calm down, the project is only in the planning stages. Kuranosuke is taken aback that they all already knew about the project. Mayaya wails, quoting dire lines from Romance of the Three Kingdoms. Still emotional, Tsukimi tries again to insist that Kuranosuke leave after he follows her into her room. Pointing out that she's always asking him to, and adding on that she's about to head out anyway. Kuranosuke wants to know where she's going, and she tells him that she's going to the aquarium to look at the jellyfish. Kuranosuke sighs and says he'll go too since he's bored. He lights up at the idea of borrowing his brother's Mercedes Benz to shorten the trip, and decided Tsukimi needs a makeover again so that Shuu can't refuse. Chieko comes in, asking if there are more of her father's sweet potatoes, and flinches when Kuranosuke stares at her assessingly. Chieko becomes delighted at the idea of dressing Tsukimi up in one of her kimonos, hoping that she's awakened to the magnificence of them. Kuranosuke points out a pattern he finds cute, and Chieko slides into an informative lecture of its history, eyes going a little crazy as she hits the zone. Which is somewhat a good thing, since Kuranosuke accidentally refers to himself in the masculine. Tsukimi does her fallback "Olé!" dance to cover over him having said "ore" and the suddenness of it brings Chieko back into the moment. Together, she and Kuranosuke dress Tsukimi. As Kuranosuke had planned, Shuu is struck by the sight of Tsukimi in a kimono, blushing deeply, and not only agrees to let them have the Benz for the trip to the aquarium, but drives them himself. Apparently their driver is out with their father on the golf course. Not taking his eyes off the road, Shuu apologizes to Tsukimi in the backseat for not having been able to deliver her glasses directly into her hands. Tsukimi is confused, since he had, but instead of realizing he hadn't recognized her, decides his meaning is that he found her so creepy he'd avoided letting their hands touch. She abruptly realizes that she just spoke to Shuu without getting nervous, and wonders if it's because she doesn't have her glasses on and can't see clearly. At the aquarium, Kuranoskue is surprised by how impressive the place is, but Tsukimi is already taking off, rushing to get to the jellyfish. Her confidence and eagerness brighten her face. Both brothers are struck by it, and Shuu immediately follows when Tsukimi encourages them to hurry. Kuranosuke wonders if her lack of awkwardness is due to her being comfortable at the aquarium. As she becomes fascinated by the jellyfish, Kuranosuke gets strange feelings from looking at Tsukimi. Shuu, meanwhile, is becoming increasingly smitten, not even hearing Kuranosuke try to explain that Tsukimi has an obsession with jellyfish. He poses by the sanderia malayensis like she asks, and she giggles at the fact that she really does see similarity between them. A little wigged by how cute Tsukimi looks, Kuranosuke leaves and walks into the women's room without even thinking about it. His outfit can be made gender-neutral, and he takes off the wigs, makeup, and padding. A woman walks in and freaks that there's a man in there, but calms when she sees how attractive he is. Kuranosuke muses over the fact that Tsukimi is extra cute today, deciding it must be because she's actually having fun and they spoke for the first time while making eye contact. He comes to an abrupt halt when finds Tsukimi being embraced by Shuu. Tsukimi gets overemotional looking at the sanderia malayensis, and Shuu tries to find out what's wrong while putting his hand on her back to comfort her. Haltingly and through tears she tries to explain that this jellyfish breed hadn't been here the last time she visited the aquarium. They're the same type she'd seen that day, referring to the memory of the trip with her mother. Crying hard and trying to wipe her face with her palm, she tells Shuu that when her mom had died she'd made Tsukimi promise not to cry. Shuu pulls Tsukimi into a hug and tells her it's all right, she can cry. From a distance and not able to hear their conversation, Kuranosuke acknowledges that the sight of them embracing pisses him off and wonders why. Characters in Order of Appearance Quotes * * Trivia * The chapter title is a spin on the well-known 1908 song "Take Me Out to the Ballgame." References Category:Manga Category:Volume 1 Category:Chapter Summary needed